1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame buffer monitoring method and device, and in particular to a method and device monitoring whether or not a buffering control is properly performed to frames with a FIFO (First In First Out) buffer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A FIFO buffer is used in various portions shown by hatchings in FIG. 10 such as switches 1_1 within an ATM network 1, routers 2_1 within Ethernet (registered trademark) networks 2, and terminal devices 3_1 within transmission devices 3, being applied for various purposes such as synchronization upon multiplexing frames.
As a frame buffering technology using the FIFO buffer and a monitoring technology thereof, the following prior art examples can be mentioned.